


Saddle Pads and Girls

by TheBrain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Illness, Disabled Character, Equestrian, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrain/pseuds/TheBrain
Summary: In which Korra is an eventer and Asami is a dressage rider.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 9





	Saddle Pads and Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horse girl so I felt this was necessary.

It happened before she knew it. She was schooling cross country with her somewhat new off the track thoroughbred, Naga. Naga started to swerve before the jump, and she fell right off of her horse. Korra didn't even notice she had fallen until the rush of adrenaline made its way to her head. She was on her horse, and now she was on the ground. She felt nothing, and everything at the same time. The first thing Korra felt was the rush of blood going to her wrist, which she was currently sitting on. Korra shifted her weight onto her other hand and pulled her wrist out from under her. She flinched, staring at her wrist. It throbbed slightly, but it looked worse than it felt. Probably sprained, and the adrenaline was pumping so it's not like she felt the full extent. 

Someone had grabbed Naga, and she was fine. Korra opted to get back on for a bit, despite the throbbing wrist. Naga was unscathed, and Korra more or less so. Korra opted to get off sooner than later. After getting off, she grabbed the reins in her hands, wincing as she closed her fingers around the braided leather. The adrenaline was wearing off, and her body ached as she walked Naga up to the barn. Korra was stiff too. It wasn't just her body causing the pain, it was her brain too. Something short circuited. Her body was tense, and it felt like every muscle was being pulled by some mysterious force. 

After she put Naga back in her stall, Korra focused on her body. Her wrist still hurt, and she flickered her gaze down to it. Still throbbing. Korra moved to sit on a bench to examine her wounds, but as she sat down she heard footsteps. Not unusual, but something in her urged her eyes to glance upwards. Someone she's never seen before. She had black hair, and was wearing a very clearly color coordinated outfit. Time seemed to fly by as she stared at this new girl. The girl in question noticed, flashing a closed mouth smile. Korra found herself looking away, realizing what she was doing. 

Korra got up in embarrassment, but in her haste she used her bad wrist to propel herself upwards. She sucked a breath in and tried not to make any noise. The new girl noticed, putting a sincerely concerned look on her face. The girl spun on her heel, having previously been heading the opposite direction and was headed straight towards Korra. Great. 

"Did you need something?" Korra asked, hoping this would get her to leave her alone.

The girl smiled, "your wrist doesn't look very good. Let me have a look." Korra looked skeptical. "What, are you a nurse or something?"

"I'm not," the girl chuckled, "but maybe I can find some vet wrap or something for you." She seemed genuinely sincere, and Korra was rethinking her tough guy attitude she had put on. 

"I'm Korra," she said abruptly, hoping to break the ice, "and you?" The girl didn't skip a beat. "Asami." It was said plain and simple, yet Korra found herself intrigued. Korra found herself tucking a piece of hair behind her ear like a schoolgirl. 

"So um," Korra paused, "you have vet wrap?" Asami seemed to beam at those words. "I do!" 

As she ran to go get it, she left Korra alone in her thoughts. Who was this girl? Is she boarding a horse here now? Luckily Korra wasn't left alone too long, because Asami was back with the vet wrap. She gestured at Korra's hand, and she lifted her bad wrist. Asami touched it gently, like it was a baby bird. It still hurt, but Korra didn't want this girl to think she was a baby, so she kept quiet. Korra's gaze moved to the ground as she tried not to focus on the fact that her wrist hurt the more it was touched and wrapped. 

Asami eventually finished, though it had felt like forever. Her eyebrows raised ever so slightly. "Well you took that like a champ," she flashed a smirk at her. 

"I try."


End file.
